


infinite joy (and merriment)

by j_quadrifrons



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Fluffy Porn, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, extremely asexual sex, look you cannot tell me that if jon has sex at all that he doesn't get pegged, really just disgustingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons
Summary: Jon has always been curious. That was what he told Georgie, a week after they both agreed they were dating - there had been, apparently, a difference of opinion - as part of a complex and frankly embarrassing conversation about expectations. He's never particularly had the drive for sex that some people talk about, that makes some people behave so very foolishly, but he has always been curious.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 39
Kudos: 285





	infinite joy (and merriment)

_If this advice you'll only employ  
The future can offer you infinite joy  
And merriment  
Experiment  
And you'll see  
\--Cole Porter_

__

* * *

Jon has always been curious. That was what he told Georgie, a week after they both agreed they were dating - there had been, apparently, a difference of opinion - as part of a complex and frankly embarrassing conversation about expectations. He's never particularly had the drive for sex that some people talk about, that makes some people behave so very foolishly, but he has always been curious.

This led to a thoroughly enjoyable evening spent in Georgie's narrow bed – well, enjoyable once he could stop wondering how many other men she'd had in it and how poorly he was managing by comparison (only one, she told him, when he finally blurted out the question, and two women, and not poorly at all, given that he was demonstrating an appropriately thorough interest in her enjoyment.

Jon didn't see how anyone could not, as kind and generous as she was, and he told her so, and even when she giggled at his solemnity it didn't feel as though she were mocking him.)

And Jon was still curious. He couldn't stop thinking about the way she moaned when she sank down onto him, rolling her hips while she clenched hot and tight and told him how good it felt to feel so _full_. (Jon had expected that talking during sex would be more embarrassing than anything, but it turned out that listening was just fine.)

A little research provided some interesting suggestions, and a debit card purchase from an only slightly dodgy website provided the means. After it arrived, though, it still took Jon a week to muster up the courage to bring the thing up to Georgie.

"I do have equipment of my own, you know," she told him with perfect equanimity, although there was a twinkle in her eye that Jon was beginning to recognize as anticipation. Her motives in all this were certainly very different from his own, but she had never once complained. "Not that this is bad," she continued as he stammered out something approximating an explanation. "Decent quality stuff, actually, good job."

"Thank you," he said, remarkably calmly for someone whose stomach felt like it was trying to crawl out of his throat.

Georgie grinned at him. "Now?" she asked.

Jon licked dry lips. "Please."

Which was how he found himself face-down on that same bed, relaxed into bonelessness by Georgie's strong hands and making a series of increasingly embarrassing noises into her pillow. She hadn't even touched him anywhere particularly intimate yet, and he could already feel his body reacting in a way he still wasn't entirely used to.

Satisfied with her work so far, she gently parted his buttocks and stroked two fingers over his entrance. Jon squirmed a little; he'd been...very thorough in the shower earlier, but it was still an unsettlingly unfamiliar sensation, and his face was burning all the way to the tips of his ears.

"All right?" Georgie asked quietly, withdrawing to her previous position, hands bracketing his waist, thumbs stroking the small of his back.

He bit back a sarcastic "it's going to have to be, isn't it?' and nodded. "Just. Strange, that's all."

Georgie hummed and slid her hands lower again, brushing gently over his perenium before sliding back up again to press against tightly furled muscle. "You know it's all right if this is all you want to do tonight. First time can be – more than you were prepared for sometimes."

Jon was grateful beyond words for the easy out she'd given him, but at the same time he was very sure that if he gave up now, he'd never find the courage to ask again. "I'm all right," he said, doing his best to sound like he meant it. "You can keep going."

"All right." He couldn't quite hear any skepticism in her voice, which was probably a good sign. "Lube next." She did stop touching him then, just for a moment, and he felt terribly bereft and exposed while she rummaged in the nightstand.

He braced for cold, but it was just Georgie's fingers again, slippery against his skin. He'd been a little concerned about finding the texture offputting, but the slick felt like nothing so much as a relief. The tip of her finger pressed down firmly, and Jon shivered.

"Relax," Georgie murmured.

"I am relaxed," he said, too defensive to be entirely accurate. She laughed and leaned down to kiss his shoulder, and as she did her finger slid fully inside.

It was...unusual. Not what he'd expected, although he couldn't say for certain what that was. Not unpleasant, but certainly nothing earth-shattering.

"All right?" Georgie asked again, but just as Jon opened his mouth to answer she crooked her finger and rubbed in just the right spot and it came out as a shaky, startled moan.

"You did that on purpose," he complained when he got his breath back.

"Maybe," she said cheerfully. "Ready for more?"

"Mm." Jon considered, laying his head back down on his folded arms. He wasn't overwhelmed yet, and he trusted Georgie. And she did seem to know what she was doing. "Yes," he said, loud enough that he didn't have to raise his head, and Georgie petted soothingly down the length of his spine in response. She withdrew her finger – and oh, that was an _interesting_ sensation – and then the pressure returned, more intense than before.

It didn't hurt exactly, but it stretched in wholly unfamiliar ways, walking a fine line between interesting and uncomfortable. He shifted his knees further apart to ease some of the pressure and realized with slight surprise that he was achingly hard. That and the change in position startled a noise out of him, not quite a moan, and Georgie stroked her free hand up his back again and pressed her fingers in deeper.

Jon didn't tend to be loud during sex, if his brief experience was enough to establish a tendency. He was usually thinking about it too much, checking in on his own reactions, trying to keep up with his partner, who inevitably seemed to have much better instincts for all this. But there was nothing to think about here, and nothing to keep up with. Georgie was patient and undemanding, and Jon slowly let himself relax into the feeling of it, aware maybe that there was more voice behind his breath than usual but entirely unable to care. By the time Georgie moved her hand to grip him by the hips and tug him gently up against her, he was barely coherent enough to mumble, "Don't stop."

"Of course not," she said, fond and affectionate, and she pushed slowly into him.

_This_ hurt, but only for a moment, a stinging stretch that drew a sharp gasp from his lungs and still felt so good that he was pushing back into it before he realized that Georgie had hesitated. That first slow thrust felt like it went on forever, so much deeper than her fingers, so much _more_. But finally he felt the weight of Georgie's soft hips against his, her breasts pressed against his back as she leaned forward to kiss his shoulder, his spine, the back of his neck. "Gorgeous," she said against his skin, "lovely man, you take that so well." She slid her hands soothingly down his arms, braced tight and shaking against the mattress, and Jon fumbled to untangle himself so she could lace her fingers together with his, her palms hot against the backs of his hands.

She waited until his breathing had evened out again, and then a little longer, until he was beginning to consider the possible merits of begging. It might have been a coincidence, but Jon rather thought it was a mercy, when she said, "Ready?" and pushed herself upright again, her weight pressing their joined hands heavily into the bed. The shifting of her hips moved the strap-on inside of him, the weight of it so strange and new and _good_ that there was nothing he could do but close his eyes and try to hold on.

When she drew slowly back out he thought she might go slow, as slow as she'd been all evening, but the first sharp thrust jolted a moan from deep in his throat. "Is that good?" Georgie asked, teasingly, and he didn't even have the presence of mind to consider a sarcastic reply.

"I–yes, Georgie, _god–"_

Permission granted, she repeated the motion, a lazy pull out followed by a sharp thrust back in that left Jon gasping, and then she settled directly into a steady, brisk pace.

Speaking had left him self-conscious and aware of his voice again, but there was no hope of doing everything about it; every breathless moan felt like it was being driven out of him by Georgie's relentless rhythm and her hard silicone cock. Even in his own mind the word sent a flush of heat through him and his hips bucked forward, seeking friction, but the position Georgie had pulled them into left him too far away to do more than tease. Jon whined in frustration, face pressed into his forearm, and Georgie's pace faltered for a moment. "Oh, fuck," he heard her say above him, as she settled back into a steady rhythm, a little faster than before. "Fuck, fuck."

It took Jon a minute to find the coordination to free one arm without unbalancing himself entirely and landing face-first in the mattress. He'd barely gotten a hand on himself when Georgie ground hard against him, so deep he felt speared clean through, her breath catching and hitching in a familiar way. It only took a few fast strokes for Jon to fall into his own orgasm, his body suffused with a sudden, rushing heat and clenching hard around the unfamiliar intrusion, drawing the feeling out and out and leaving him trembling.

When he could breathe again he found Georgie nuzzling at his hair, still catching her own breath and still sounding on the verge of laughter. He loved her so much, his heart suddenly full and aching with it: loved her joy, her generosity, her teasing affection. Although her boneless weight was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, Jon twisted his head around to kiss her, catching a mouthful of her hair before she caught on and enthusiastically reciprocated.

"So," she said breathlessly when they parted, "you want to go again?"

Jon grimaced before he could stop himself. "I–ah, not for me, I think, but if you give me a minute, I could–"

"Kidding," Georgie said, beginning to leverage herself off of him. "I don't think I could if I wanted to, I'm ready to collapse." She pulled the strap-on slowly out and Jon hissed, more with the overwhelm of yet another new sensation than from any real physical discomfort. "Sorry," she murmured, pressing cool fingers against his heated, oversensitive skin, removing them again when he shook his head. "I may have gotten a little bit...overenthusiastic, for a first time."

"Really," Jon said, so dry she snorted with laughter. He managed to shift himself enough to watch her unfasten the last of the straps with a sigh, then there was a pair of thumps as Georgie tossed the whole contraption onto the towel waiting by the side of the bed and herself down on the pillow next to him. Jon decided that this was motivation enough to ignore the slippery mess that he was really going to detest in a few minutes, and he curled up against her soft, yielding body, draping an arm over her waist and laying his head on her shoulder. Georgie hummed happily and set to running her fingers through his hair.

"You liked it, then?" Jon asked after a long moment, almost but not quite certain enough of the answer not to have to ask.

This she never teased about, though. "Very much," she said without stopping the soothing movement of her hands. "What about you?"

Jon considered for a second, but not much longer than that. "It was–overwhelming. I–in a good way." Which was as close as he ever got to enthusiasm about this sort of thing, out of the moment.

Georgie kissed his temple, and he could feel her smile in his hairline. "I see. Successful experiment, then?"

"Mm-hmm." Jon hummed his agreement, turning his face into the crook of her neck and breathing in the sweet, warm scent of her.


End file.
